


Darling, destiny works good on us

by poetdameron



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After so many years, Jessa and Adam realize they may have know one another before that party with Hannah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, destiny works good on us

**Author's Note:**

> Have you seen that post about a guy getting eating out on a party and then, three years later talking about this with his partner and the partner telling them, they where at that party and they eat out someone but were too drunk to remember who? Yeah, that’s them. 
> 
> Also, if you liked this and you have tumblr, it would be really nice if you could reblog the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/144243482970/jessa-and-adam-met-before-hannah-met-adam-they)!

**Darling, destiny work good on us**

There was red hair in this mirror and Jessa moved her head to one side, looking at the long and curly hair stuck between the frame and the glass; If you followed its long, you would find a bunch of hairs all stuck grossly on the frame, all a mess with dust and green bathroom doing. For a moment, she wondered if she could take it off with her long nails, maybe with her middle finger, and see how deep the dirt goes down, down, down- Uh. Her forehead had now crashed on the mirror, and she looked at her own blue eyes. Drunk, she thought, she was drunk. And then smiled, moaning to her own reflected mouth when a realization came to her: there was a warm, big tongue taking care of her core right between her legs, no hesitation, just _love_. Jessa moand again, this time she let go on a hand that landed in a mess of soft hair and a big hand slaped her at her side, slowly caressing down her body until she looked down at it.

A man. She smiled, he had big hands and her body looked significantlysmaller against those monsters caressing her sides. She wondered how it would feel to have them on her breasts and she moved a little, separating her body from the handwash and the man stopped, waiting for her to get somehow comfortable and then, he talked, he- “Wait, you are going to crush my skull with your thighs! Wait!”

“Sorry, man…” She moved, spreading her legs wider and missing the touch of both, his hands and his tongue.

He had a deep voice, maybe too deep. If he screamed, he would scare anyone. “That’s better, sit.”

“What?”

“Sit.”

Usually, she would hate being bossed around, especially by a complete stranger. But maybe it was the alcohol talking, but she did, she sit on his face in the middle of Fred’s (and who was Fred, anyway?) bathroom and the red hairs on the mirror disappeared of her view. It was a weird position, her hands were holding the handshawer hard while the guy penetrated her vaginal lips once again, warm and experienced, at least it was damn good. She didn’t hush her pleas for more, and he seemed to like them, his hands traveled from her ass to up her body, caressing all skin he could find and moving clothes to touch more. The hand stopped just fingers before her breasts and Jessa looked at those big hands and long fingers again, hips moving in search for her orgasm.

 _Fuck it_ , she thought as her hands took the male ones, moving them to her breasts and the boy immediately started to caress them, massaging slowly then hard, pitching at her nipples and getting one hand down her body. His tongue concentrated only on her clit, two fingers going deep inside her and she let go a whimper that made him laugh. It vibrated through her entire being, making her stop the thrusts of her hips and only moan.

“Christ, you are so wet…” He said and she nodded, for what? who knows but yeah. Then, he was at it again, two fingers deep inside and a tongue too clever to be true. “And you taste so good!”

When she came, Jessa reminded there for a couple of seconds before his laugh made her stand, just a little bit embarassed, too flushed to actually say something else. She put back her pants when she couldn’t find her panties and before he could leave the bathroom, she decided it was only fair to say thank you on her knees and he laughed again, unzipping his pants and sitting on the border of the bath, already hard and wanting. Jessa smiled down at him and then, hated herself for not remembering him when she wake up the next day, afternoon creeping on her room. Fuck.

##  ******

“Hey, Adam!” A weird looking guy waved his hand at her boyfriend and Jessa looked at him, he only smiled and waved back.

“Who’s that?”

“Fred… something. I dated his sister.” Then Adam looked at Jessa with a serious expression. “I don’t want to see him or her ever again in my life.”

The woman laughed, there was a story behind that and maybe it wasn’t the moment to talk about it, but she was definitely going to ask later. “I actually think I know him? From a party?”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise. There was a year he did a party every fucking saturday and everyone went to his place. Like, the dude saw himself as some kind of Gatsby or something.”

“Ah! I know from where I know him!” She said suddenly, excited with her memory while Adam catched a glance to Marnie and Hannah walking towards them. _Here we go_ , he thought. “I went to a party to his place once! Shosh and I went together, we were suposed to see Hannah there but she didn’t show up.”

“Let me guess, you went stupid drunk.”

“Just  a little!” She siad, a big smile on her face when the girls cheer them. “Hey, Hannah! Remember that time we were supposed to see you on that party of that guy Fred? The one with the-”

“The hot cousin?” She said, eyes to one side, thinking of the memory or maybe the hot cousin. “Yeah, yeah. I fell asleep like a fucking cat that aftrnoon, but at least you two have fun? What with that now?”

Jessa smiled, then looked at Adam and her heart jumped when she noticed he wasn’t as tense as last time with the girls. “Turns out, Adam knows the guy. He dated his sister!”

“Jesus, is there someone you haven’t dated on this city?” Marnie asked and both, Hannah and Jessa looked at her with wide open eyes for different reasons.

“You, I’m not that crazy.” He answered and Jessa squeezed his thigh under the table, Hannah smiled a little. “What with this party? He did one every saturday, it wasn’t anything special.”

“Oh…” Exclaimed Marnie. “He doesn’t know.”

“Woman!” Jessa said, and Adam looked at her. “Don’t give me that look!”

“What?” He said, suddenly excited with the thing. Fuck.

“Nothing, nothing. Drunk stuf!”

“Oh, come on!” Hannah said, patting on her celphone. “Just tell him, he probably heard the story already but doesn’t know it was at that party…” And then she looked at Adam, “Hey! Maybe you were there! Maybe you knew the guy!”

“What guy?”

“The perfect guy!” Marnie said, Jessa hide her face on her hands. “Tell him, Jessa. Or we are telling him.”

“I can’t tell him that! His ego will be hurt!”

Both girls laughed and Adam did a face, Jessa shook a ‘no’ before knowing she wll have to talk eventually. “You already know the story”

“Babe? You have one hundred million stories about parties and drunken nights.” There goes the laughs of the girls again, damn.

“It’s the oral story…”

Adam seemed to think about it, the silence on their table was starting to be ridiculous until he smiled and nodded. “Yeah, random guy gives you the best oral of your life on Fred’s bathroom.”

“Hey!” Hannah said, poiting at Adam. “Didn’t you have a story like that too? It wasn’t at this Fred’s party too?”

“I only went to one,” Adam said, “I… remember drinking and thinking how to tell his sister we weren’t a thing anymore, next thing I have the best pussy ever on my face on a bathroom.” Marnie snorted, Hannah shook his head and Jessa lifted an eyebrow. Best one? Really? “And then she starts to blow me... it was bad.”

Jessa opened her mouth, then shut it. “What was that?” Manire asked, Shoshanna appeared in that moment, kissing everyone’s cheek like if they hadn’t seen each other just yesterday.

“What are we laughing about?”

“Well, turns out Adam knows the guy who’s party give Jessa the best oral of her life, while it give Adam the worst.” Hannah said.

“I have actually had worse!” He said, “I think she was learning? It wasn’t that bad but we were both pretty much drunk.”

“Jessa?” Marnie insisted, the woman looked at her. “Why is your face so pale?”

“Umm…” She looked at Shoshanna, she only moved her head to one side, then Jessa searched for Adam’s eyes. “I think you are talking about me.”

Silence.

Then, the ridiculous loud laugh of the girls and both, Adam and Jessa looking at each other.

“No way!” He said. “No fucking way! she was too skinny and moaned like the devil, she did thi-” and his hands went to his mouth, Jessa looked at him with surprise. “Oh fuck it was you!”

“What? What make you realize…?”

“That– that sound, when lick your cl-”

“PLEASE DON'T!” screamed the other three girls.

“Oh my god, really?” She looked at her friends, like if she could find in them some answers. “No, no, it can’t be! He had this huge… Alright.” She stopped.”Yeah, it’s you! I knew that dick!”

“Jessa!” Exclaimed Shosh puting her hands on her ears. “ don’t want to know about what you put into your vagina!”

“Oh, please… you know me worse things…” True. Both, Marnie and Hannah nodded, Adam shook his head. “No, it can be! So we put our mouths into the other before you met Hannah?”

“Seems like that…”

They looked at each other for a few seconds, a smile creeping into Adam’s face and she laughed. Well. How about-

“How romantic!” Marnie said, sarcasm always her best. Hannah kicked her behind the table.

“Destiny!” Shosh said, and everyone knew she mean it. “It is destiny! You are made for each other!”

Adam took Jessa’s hand behind the table, “Well, I’m just glad you got _good_ at _it_ , you know?” and she kicked him now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you at [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
